


Pizza and Popcorn

by alexcat



Series: AllBingo - Winterfest in July [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Community: allbingo, Drabble and a Half, F/M, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25641583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Cooking is not as easy as it sounds.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: AllBingo - Winterfest in July [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858705
Kudos: 16
Collections: Allbingo, Of Elves and Men





	Pizza and Popcorn

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Cooking/Baking

“I’m telling you – none of us knows how to cook,” Natasha told Steve. 

“It seems impersonal to order from a restaurant, though,” Steve countered. 

“I can bake a frozen pizza or microwave a bag of popcorn. That’s about it for me.”

Steve shrugged. “I haven’t ever cooked much either. After my ma died, I opened a can.” 

“So we order dinner”” she asked. 

Steve refused to give up. He bought a cookbook and assembled the ingredients for a turkey dinner. Turkey, stuffing mix, potatoes, and even pumpkin for a pie. Natasha looked at the stuff and shook her head. “Having all this doesn’t mean we know how to cook it.” 

The day before Christmas, they all gathered to work on dinner. 

Christmas morning, they threw it all in the dumpster in the basement of the building. 

“Now what?” Steve asked.

Natasha grinned. “I can bake frozen pizza and microwave popcorn!”


End file.
